


the bastard bull and the highborn wolf

by Raha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raha/pseuds/Raha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bastard bull and the highborn wolf

**Angst**

She'd always been small, and for years he found himself asking the gods, the old and the new, to give him a chance to wrap his arms around her, and cradle her to his chest; she looked even smaller in death, and as he held her blood-soaked body and stained her tunic with his tears, he wished he could take all his prayers back.

**Smut**

Direwolves never begged, therefore neither did Arya; but when his tongue stroked every inch of skin except for the one place that she desperately wanted him caress, she couldn't help the chorus's and moans of  _'please'_ that escaped from her mouth.

**AU**

She never questioned her assignments, that had been her first lesson and she'd taken it to heart; yet as she stared down at the dead blue eyes that still held laughter in them from before she'd blown his brains out, she couldn't help but wonder who had made her the god of death.

**Hurt/Comfort**

She had always been brilliant at keeping her feelings at bay, but as days went by at Winterfell without any news of her sister, he decided to challenge her to a swordfight, fully knowing that she needed to take some of her anger and frustration out on someone; she was worth every bruise and wound that was about to be imparted on his body.

**Friendship**

He'd only known it was her first name day without her family because he'd heard her crying at night; by noon, he found himself threatening to smash Hot Pie's teeth in lest he bake a lemon tart.

**Romance**

She never understood the fascination with love and desire and the weakness it brought upon people, it was a stupid fascination, although she figured these weren't proper thoughts to have as Bran was placing his Stark cloak upon Meera's shoulders; but when Gendry winked at her across the crowded sept, she figured maybe, just maybe, love wasn't stupid after all.

**Fluff**

He came back with a basketful of blueberries, scratches and shallow cuts running up and down his arms from where they'd gotten caught on thorns, and she laughed and called him stupid, all the while kissing his nose and leaving blue imprints upon them; this became their daily routine.


End file.
